Power Rangers - Return of Power
by JoshiiInserra
Summary: When evil is released back into the world, 5 teens are chosen to become the power rangers and to fight against the evil that has been unleashed onto the world


Chapter 1 - First day of School for 2009

The bell rings for the morning to begin at Sunbury Secondary, students all head towards the front oval where all the teachers and principal are standing ready to greet the students as a new school year began.  
all the students were in line by their year and their form class.  
2 boys walked onto the oval looking at the hundreds of the students  
"do you remember your form class?" Josh asked  
Josh a year 8, with long brown hair, always had a rip in his T-shirt or school jacket and got along with most people even tho he wasn't that popular.  
"7E" Ben replied  
Ben, Josh's cousin who was starting high school this morning, Ben was short with short brown hair, as every year 7 he had his bag on his book and all his book for the first 2 periods of class.  
"okay, just walk over to the year 7 area and look for the 7E laminated paper on grass and sit in the line behind it, ill look for you at recess" Josh informs Ben as they separate to find their class lines.  
on the other side of the oval 3 girls walk over to the mass of students.  
"i have no clue on whats going on" Kaitlin said as she stopped and looked at the hundreds of students  
Kaitlin was short but not the shortest in her with orange hair and freckles.  
"you think any of us do?" Shauna replied  
Shauna, Shy as they come, not to tall, but taller than Kaitlin, she had nice brown hair and a smiled to die for.  
"you would have thought we would be use to this after a year" Chelsea responds  
Chelsea, who was more out there of the group but was also short with freckles and long black hair.  
"ha! after a year im sick of it!" Kaitlin chuckles  
"oh no, look who is coming" Shauna points out to Kaitlin and Chelsea  
walking towards them was a girl, short skirt, long legs, hair starts of dark going blonder and blonder as it goes down to her shoulders.  
"Bree" Chelsea sighs  
Bree walks towards them and joins them as they stand there  
"its good to see you again! ive missed you guys!" Bree says excited to see them again  
"we missed you to" Shauna sarcastically says looking over her shoulder.  
"that's good! hopefully we are all in the same class! im in 8B hopefully you guys are in the same class too!" Bree says walking over to her form line.  
"well done for being nice" Kaitlin chuckles at Shauna  
"ugh! she annoys me so much!" Shauna replies irritated  
"well, guys do you want the good news?" Chelsea asks as she looks at the timetable and classes for year 8  
Shauna and Kaitlin look at her waiting for her to continue  
"Kaitlin and I are in 8I and Shauna... you're in 8B"  
"You have to be kidding me!?" Shauna grumbles  
"well im heading to form! have fun Shauna" Kaitlin again chuckles and she heads off with Chelsea who gives a glance of good luck to shauna as they leave for form, leaving Shauna to walk over to her form.  
Shauna slowly walked over to her form class and looked to notice Bree already waving at her to sit next to her. Shauna walked over and sat behind her, Bree turned around and smiled.  
"were in the same class! this is going to be great, i wont be bored all the time"  
"Good for you, i still will be" Shauna replied  
Bree's faced changed to anger.  
"Hey! look im trying, you don't have to be a complete snob about it"  
Bree turned around as the principal got the microphone and ordered everyone to sit down and listen.  
"Welcome back to Sunbury Secondary for another great year of school, i know most of you will disagree with me with that, but you need to be here to learn and to get better in life. i would like to also welcome all the year 7's to Sunbury secondary and High school in general, your form teachers will give you all the information on what you will need to do and how to do things here. One more thing before people head off to sort out there lockers, 5 Lockers have colours in them, if you have one of those lockers, you need o come straight to my office and have a chat. Thank you and enjoy the new year" The Principal Mr Smith welcomed and informed.  
all the students left to sort out there lockers. Josh caught up to Ben and showed him to the year 7 Locker area.  
"okay so here is the year 7 locker area" Josh says as they walk past all the lockers  
"i figured Josh" Ben replied arriving at his locker  
Ben opened his locker to notice the colour black inside it. Josh looked confused.  
"why would the principle want to see you?" Josh asked  
"why would i know?" Ben replied  
"True, well im going to head of to my locker, let me know how it goes at recess" Josh says as he walks to his locker

Shauna made her way to her to her locker, along the way bumping into Josh knocking both their books out of their hands  
"oh my god im sorry" Shauna apologised  
"its okay Shauna, its only school books" Josh replied picking up both there books and handing hers over.  
"its good to see you again" Shauna smiled  
"i love your smile" Josh replied  
"shut up!" Shauna said still smiling  
The smile didn't last long as Bree walked over pulling shauna away from Josh.  
"why are you talking to a loser like him?"  
"he is actually really nice" Shauna defened him  
"whatever you say" Bree replied letting go over her arm and walking over to her locker which is right next to Shauna's locker  
"you have to be kidding me" Shauna mumbles as she walks over to her locker.  
both girls open there lockers to show colours, Bree had blue and Shauna had pink.  
"i have a colour" Bree said chucking her books into her locker  
"so do i" Shauna replied doing the same thing, placing her books into her locker  
"guess were principal buddies" Bree suggested  
"not in your wildest dreams" Shauna replied as they walked towards the principles office

"i have a colour" Kaitlin says as chelsea looks up at her from her bottom locker  
"i dont" Chelsea says  
"i have yellow! smack bang in the middle of this locker" Kaitlin informs her  
"you look worried Kaitlin" Josh notices as he walks over to his locker, which is only a couple of lockers across from Kaitlin  
"she got a colour" Chelsea explain  
"oh, what colour?" Josh asks as he opens his locker  
"Yellow" Kaitlin replies as she walks over to Josh's locker and notices the red in his locker  
"and i guess your coming with me" Kaitlin chuckles as Josh looks at her with an evil glance as they get up and leave.

When they arrive they find Ben sitting on a chair next the office door and Shauna and Bree looking at walls in confusion.  
"guess we are all here together?" Kaitlin say to them  
"why? its only the first day?" Shauna questioned  
"are we in trouble?" Ben asked worried  
"no, we havnt even been here for an hour" Josh replied sitting next to him  
"no one is in trouble, come in and ill explain why you are here" Mr Smith guiding everyone into his office where, five chairs were set up, they all sat in them, waiting for mr Smith to speak.  
"so you are all wondering why you are here, and well im a bit shocked myself, you have been chosen over every high school child in the area to do a great task, with much responsibility"  
"responsibility? do you think any of us have that?" Shauna chuckles  
"i believe you guys are the right people for the job"  
"what job? why is it so important?" Kaitlin asked  
"okay, let's go and ill show you"  
Mr smith stood up and walked out of the room, they all followed as he walked into the teachers staff room. there was a door to the side, where the kitchen area was and Mr smith opened and walked into, as the others followed. it was a stairway to under the school. they were met by teachers of the school in a high-tech computer room, with switches and panels. off to one side was 5 colours, red, blue, black, yellow and pink.  
a man stood in the middle of the room, his back turned to us until we arrived behind him. he turned around.  
"so these are the 5 that have been chosen, i am Tommy Oliver"  
"someone wants to explain what is going on?" Bree asked  
"you 5 have been chosen to protect the world" Tommy said  
"Woah? what?" Kaitlin gasped  
"yes, you 5 have been chosen to protect the world against evil, you guys have been chosen to become..."  
Tommy paused before beginning again  
"The Power Rangers"


End file.
